My porcelain puppet
by Harkaj
Summary: What if Harlequin and Kajehl had met under other circumstances? Would they still be able to remember their past together, even if Harlequin couldn't speak? And what if Harlequin suddenly turns ill, will Kajehl find a way to cure his newfound friend or will he be devoured by the beast within Harlequin? Kajehl/Harlequin, slight Harlequin/Fenrir - Rated M for later.
1. Complicated feelings, stage one

A/N  
Harlequin Raposat & Kajehl Suuri does **not** belong to me. Neither does any other characters from the _Crescent_-series.  
They are all copyrighted to C. Helland (although I do wish they were mine 3)

* * *

Silky smooth blue hair lying gracefully over a pair of shoulders was the first thing the aspiring scientist laid his eyes on when entering the living room. One week ago while walking his regular route across the graveyard he had stumbled upon a fascinating person, a man claiming to be over 200 years old – yet he didn't seem to be a day over 25, appearance or physical. Kajehl Suuri wasn't normally a person who interfered with other people more than he had to but there had been something about this man that had made his heart jump a little. If it was the fact that he had blue hair, or that he had one brown and one golden eye he didn't know – but either way he had invited the man to come live with him. "Do you remember your name?" The male with the striking looks turned towards him and gave a small nod. Oh finally, he would be able to search the missing people-register to find out more about his currently housemate. A slender hand picked up a pen and wrote _Harlequin Raposat_on a piece of paper. Even his handwriting seemed out of place; perhaps this man truly was over 200 years old. "And your voice?" Kajehl had yet to hear his guest speak, and for a few days he had been considering that the amnesia the man suffered from could have caused him the loss of his language. Harlequin shook his head, giving a sorrowful smile to the other man. He knew he had once been able to speak; his voice had lured hundreds of females and males alike into his bedchambers.

Another week passed by and the two males seemed to be fine with living together. Harlequin allowed Kajehl to experiment on him and Kajehl provided the other male with blood – giving the scientist another reason to experiment and take tests of his blood. The young scientist knew that if he had been less himself and more a naïve fool he would've thought that the man now living with him was indeed a vampire. The strange man slept all day, and if he didn't sleep he never went outside if the sun was up – his only nutrition seemed to be human blood, surprisingly the man could taste the difference between human and animal blood. All in all this guest of his was highly fascinating, and even though he would never be caught saying it out loud he found the male somewhat appealing. Of course, it could also be the genuine interest Harlequin showed him when he was talking about something. "Who is the man living with you?" The sound of his colleague's voice snapped him back to reality and Kajehl found himself staring into nothingness, holding test tubes with nothing in them anymore. "I'm sorry, what?" Ice blue eyes stared at the blonde scientist beside him. "The man I briefly met with when I went over to your place yesterday." Oh, that was right. This man had met with Harlequin. "Oh, he is just someone I found two weeks ago." He shrugged it away and went back to his experiment. "You found a man and just invited him home?" The sound of his colleagues voice annoyed him somewhat. "Yes," he rarely got irritated but this was one of the rare times, "I let him stay with me until we figure out where he lives. And besides, he makes a great experiment." He stated and once again tried to focus on the task at hand. "Woah, too much information there Casanova." Somehow the laughter annoyed him even more than the sound of his voice earlier. "But he is rather attractive, I'll give you that. Just don't get yourself hurt or something."

The things his colleague had told him earlier bothered him a little as he locked himself into the house. First of all, how could he be anything like Casanova seeing that he never brought women home nor did he charm or use females as if they were mere objects. Sure, in his eyes they only served as a source to more life and they were useful in raising a child but other than that he had no interest in mingling with them. And then there was this second thing. Did people find Harlequin attractive? Kajehl narrowed his brows in thought as he removed his cloak and tossed the keys onto the table in the hallway. The sound coming from the living room confirmed Harlequin's presence, and that he was yet again trying to figure out the TV. The young scientist walked into the living room after finding himself a glass of water, arching a brow when he found the room completely tidied – even the magazines was in order and alphabetized. What really stopped his thoughts was the sight of the man currently sleeping on the couch. Sometime during cleaning and figuring out the TV Harlequin must've decided to take a shower, and then going back to cleaning some more all while fighting the "magical box of doom" as he had claimed the TV to be. And now he was sleeping on the couch, wearing nothing but his black pair of pants and a towel around his shoulders that he must've used to dry up his hair. Kajehl carefully walked closer to the blue haired man, marveling a little at how he found the sight of Harlequin's bare chest intriguing – he had never seen this part of the man, even when he did various tests on him. Slowly his blue eyes studied the various scars running across his chest and stomach before they landed on his hip, where two small fang-like scares could be found. He narrowed his eyes a little and brushed his fingers over the scars. The younger, or older depending on the truth, man's skin felt smooth against his own fingertips and before he knew it he tracked his whole hand up his stomach, over the scars before finally letting the hand rest over where Harlequin's heart should be. Kajehl tilted his head a little and studied the scar underneath his hand, feeling the texture of it before pulling his hand back when a low sound escaped the sleeping mans lips. What on earth had he been doing? Before Harlequin could wake up from his actions he left the room, after placing a blanket over him so that he wouldn't catch a cold. The black haired man grabbed his things and walked into his kitchen, also known as his laboratory – where he began labeling the things he had bought earlier that day. Normally this always got his full attention, but today it seemed that his thoughts kept floating back to Harlequin and how it had felt to touch him. A new and complicated feeling rose within him as he studied his fingers who had only seconds ago slid across his new friends bare chest. Was he actually blushing from this?


	2. Bloodied memories of our past

Laughter. Harlequin looked around himself, carefully drying the sweat away from his forehead. He was so sure he had heard someone laugh mere seconds ago in his sleep. "Are you alright?" The voice belonged to the young scientist who had taken him in one month ago, Kajehl Suuri. Harlequin glanced over his shoulder before nodding silently at the man, had he been making that much noise in his sleep? Deciding he couldn't sleep anymore he got up not long after the scientist left the room, glancing towards the clock just to get it confirmed that it was indeed morning and not night. That reminded him, why was the other man still at home? He always went to work at this time or earlier. A little confused and curious he walked down from the second floor, wearing nothing but his silk pajamas, and barely peeked inside the kitchen – only to find the scientist talking to a colleague of his that he had met sometime earlier that month. The concentrated look in Kajehl's blue eyes made him smile a little, silently leaning onto the doorframe as he studied him – completely ignoring the other man in the room. Why had he been upstairs if he had a guest down here? He wondered to himself as he studied the different things the two males were doing. It would probably be for the best if he left them to themselves. "Harlequin!" The loud voice made him jump and he turned his attention to the blonde scientist, he was rather small he noticed – lower than he first had thought and with pink high lights in his hair. What an odd person. "I'm sorry if I startled you," well at least he had manners. "My name is Fenrir Heinz, I don't think we've been properly introduced to each other." Fenrir held out a hand towards him and he just studied it in silence before slowly shaking it. "Would you like something to eat?" Harlequin turned to Kajehl, giving him a smile before nodding, quickly forgetting the other scientist standing in front of him. He himself didn't see the frown on Fenrir's lips, but Kajehl saw it and narrowed his eyes at that. Since the day Harlequin had fallen asleep on the couch he had been a little uneasy to have others around the man, he excused himself that it was only because the blood drinking male was such a fascinating and unusual person that many would come to take advantage of him.

With his legs crossed he studied the two younger males working with something, he carefully took small sips from his wineglass – savoring the taste of the blood he had gotten from Kajehl. Not Kajehl's blood of course; that would be absurd – but someone with a tasteful B positive. He hadn't eaten for days now; that was of course his own fault. "Is it actual blood you are drinking?" The question belonged to Fenrir and both he and Kajehl studied him in silence for a little while before he nodded. The scientists eyes grew wider at that, and Harlequin couldn't help but smile a little. Kajehl had never been shocked when he showed him what he needed to survive, which had surprised him a little. Knowing he needed blood to satisfy his hunger had scared him the first week before he had gotten used to the taste and the thought of feeding on humans. Perhaps he was like those mythical monsters, vampires Kajehl had called them. He shuddered lightly at the thought and focused on his food again; keeping an eye at the various experiments the two scientists were performing. Why the blonde scientist was paying the black haired one a visit he would never know, but the two of them seemed deeply concentrated so he left them be.

Sometime during the day he had managed to fall asleep, and he barely registered that someone picked him up from wherever he was laying before he got placed somewhere else not long after. His eyes opened and for a second he thought he would be staring up at the blue-eyed scientist, but instead the blonde male from earlier smiled down at him. His former green eyes now red – that startled him a little and he moved away from Fenrir, only to growl when the sun hit him. "So, you are after all just like me." What was this man on about? Narrowing his eyes he looked back at the slightly smaller man after checking how far away from the window he was. "I never thought I'd find another of my kind." Harlequin studied the blonde male in silence before widening his eyes when he felt a cold hand around his throat, lifting him up before slamming him into the wall. Where did all this strength come from? "Relax, Kajehl is out so he won't be bothering the two of us." Before he got a chance to even arch his brow he felt a sudden pain in his neck, panicking when he realized that Fenrir, Kajehl's colleague, was actually biting him! He opened his mouth to tell him to get away, but nothing more than a pained shriek escaped him.

When he woke yet again he felt his head spin, and he tried to get up from what seemed to be a bed. How had he ended up there? The last thing he could remember before waking up here was being bit by Fenrir, in the living room. Harlequin widened his eyes and placed a hand over his neck to see if he could find where he had been bitten, but nothing seemed out of place. No scars from being bitten, not even blood. Had this only been a dream? Exhausted he leant back in the bed, trying to calm his beating heart. It had only been some weird dream, it made him laugh actually – the laughter soon dying when a metallic scent hit him, and as he turned his head to see where it came from he stared down at a bloodied Kajehl. His chest ripped open and a large wound in his stomach was most likely the source to most of the blood covering the bed and the dead scientist.

The next thing he knew he found himself falling out of bed with a shriek, sweat running down his forehead as he stared at the bed. No blood, and no dying Kajehl. What on earth was going on? The door to the bedroom quickly opened and a confused and somewhat curious Kajehl stared at him. "What's wro-" before Kajehl could finish what he was saying Harlequin wrapped his arms around the younger man – pulling him close in a hug. This fascinated Kajehl a little. They had never done something like this before; the closest had to be when he had been a little too forward with the sleeping vampiric man. "Nightmare?" Harlequin nodded slowly, never letting go of the other man – even if this was a little weird for two grown up males to do.


End file.
